


Casual Instinct

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft evan buckley, Tumblr Prompt, seriously these boys are practically married already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: Buck and Eddie had their names drawn for cleanup duty. Not that they minded. It gave them a chance to talk and hangout without being interrupted by one of Chimney’s jokes or Hen’s incredibly accurate judgements.Just a bit of domestic fluff because sometimes, you just need a bit of domestic fluff.Buddie First Kiss Week Day 4: Accidental
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769068
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	Casual Instinct

Things had been really good at the firehouse all day. Not many calls came through and the ones that did were handled with care. The whole gang was sitting in the loft – having enjoyed another one of Bobby’s incredible meals – chatting and laughing and generally enjoying the comradery before the next emergency.

Buck and Eddie had their names drawn for cleanup duty. Not that they minded. It gave them a chance to talk and hangout without being interrupted by one of Chimney’s jokes or Hen’s incredibly accurate judgements.

Besides, they worked well together, they barely had to pay attention to the dishes as they passed them. It just came naturally. Buck handed Eddie another plate as they talked about their upcoming plans.

“Chris has been _begging_ for more skateboarding lessons.” Eddie smiled. “I told him we had to wait until you had a day off and he insisted on knowing when that was.”

Buck returned the smile; he had nothing but fondness for that kid. “Oh yeah, I’ve got Wednesday off, we both do. We could pick him up from school, take him to the park. It’ll be nice.”

“Not too late, though.”

“I know, bedtime’s at 8.”

Eddie hesitated for just a second, pausing before grabbing the next plate. “You good with coming over on your day off?”

Like it was a question. Buck dismissed his worries. “Are you kidding? I’d much rather spend my day off with the Diaz boys than sitting at home doing laundry or whatever.”

“Well I know Christopher will appreciate it.”

He reached out to take the forgotten dish but it slipped out of Buck’s grasp and landed in the sink with a splash. Eddie got soaked, his arms and shirt covered in dirty water. He jumped back a second too late, groaning at the mess.

Buck winced. “Sorry.”

Eddie was too focused on wiping off his uniform to be annoyed. “All good, I’ve got a clean shirt in my locker.”

“I’ll get it.”

Buck leaned over and Eddie turned his head to press a quick kiss to his lips before Buck was practically skipping down the stairs.

Eddie did his best to try and wring out the ruined fabric but it was no use. It was only then that he realized the chatter in the loft had stopped. He looked up to see a table full of his friends and colleagues staring with shock and amusement.

“What?”

Hen shrugged, barely hiding her mischievous smile. “I just didn’t know you guys were together. Would have been nice to know.”

Eddie froze, incredibly lost. “What do you mean?”

Bobby chimed in with his own happy tone. “It’s nice seeing this domestic side of you two. Although I’d appreciate it if you kept the PDA to a minimum at work.”

Now Eddie was really confused. “What are you guys talking about?”

Chimney answered, passing glances at the others at the table who were barely holding in their laughter. “The way you guys are doing dishes together and casually kiss and Buck gets stuff from your locker. It’s adorable.”

“Buck and I aren’t together.”

The subject of their discussion came to a halt at the top of the stairs.

“Whoa, what are you guys talking about?”

Chimney looked between the two men who wore similar muddled expressions. Something wasn’t right there. “We were just saying how cute and domestic you guys were but… I guess we were wrong?”

Eddie shook his head, still trying to process their words. “When did we kiss?”

Hen squinted in her own confusion. “Just now. At the sink. I didn’t imagine that, right?” She looked to the others for confirmation and was met with vigorous nods and replies.

“No, they definitely kissed.”

Buck slowly wandered towards Eddie, fresh shirt bundled in his hand. “I don’t even remember doing it.”

Eddie agreed thoughtfully. “Yeah, I guess it was just…instinct.” The boys made eye contact and the rest of the world fell away when they seemed to have the same realization. It was instinct. Buck opened his mouth to say something but it would have to wait.

The alarm rang out through the hall and everything else was pushed aside. Buck threw the fresh shirt on the table to retrieve when they returned. Always the professionals, the team were in their gear and ready to go in record time. But as Buck opened the truck for Eddie, they paused, exchanging a secret blush before climbing inside.

They didn’t talk beyond their usual on-site teamwork, but that didn’t stop Chimney from grinning like an idiot and openly texting Maddie all the details on their way back to the station.

Not that either of them noticed.

\--

After their call, life in the station resumed its natural state, full of life and activity. Eddie and Buck drifted back to the sink of dishes they’d abandoned but there was a heavier silence around them. They still fell into their easy rhythm, absently passing dishes without having to look.

After a few minutes, Buck tilted his head thoughtfully. “You know, they’re kind of right.”

Eddie looked at Buck, never wavering in their routine but keeping his voice as secret and low as his partner’s. “About what?”

“We have been kind of…domestic lately.” Buck hazarded a look at Eddie and echoed his shy, curious smile. “I spend a lot of time with you and Christopher. You finally convinced me to cook for the two of you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I’m not that bad.”

“No,” Buck was quick to concede. “But, I like cooking for someone else.” He seemed to consider his words carefully. “And that kiss.” Their hands stopped on the same dish, suspended in time. “I don’t remember doing it but I don’t feel bad about it.”

Eddie watched Buck’s expression shift through hope, fear, resign, and a different kind of desire – one for more of the domesticity they’d been experiencing. His smile was as soft as his confession. “No, it felt…natural?”

“Oh my god, will you two just get married already?”

They jumped apart at Chimney’s words – when had they gotten so close? – turning to find a dozen eyes watching them from the table. They should have known they couldn’t say anything at this station without someone overhearing.

Buck opened his mouth to make a mocking retort but suddenly, the thought of it didn’t seem so crazy. So he teased Eddie instead, testing the waters.

“What do you say?”

Surprising both of them, Eddie seemed to consider it. “I’d have to ask Christopher.” He admitted after a moment.

Buck blinked, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Wait really?”

Eddie just smiled bright, laughter in his voice. “Let’s go on a date first. Then I’ll decide.”

The boys stared at each other, hope and light in their eyes.

Somewhere beside them, Chimney groaned melodramatically and rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air. “I’ve created a monster. They’re going to be like this all the time.”

Around them, their friends laughed.

Not that either of them noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of these could be used for other prompts (for example, tomorrows prompt IS "domestic") but I just loved the idea of the two of them in their own little world, not even realizing how close they are. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Check out my tumblr [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs)


End file.
